The Other
by QueenRegina
Summary: The new girl is perfect, she's got the best clothes, the best hair, the best body, the best everything, but Serena sees through her. Serena knows that there's more to Sam than meets the eye. But will the other Daughters see in time?Please R
1. Prologue A New Threat

Chapter 1- Prologue  
  
Pandora, who had sworn against Selene and her Daughters, sent her most beautiful daughter to appeal to the Atrox. The daughter was to tell the Atrox of the one way to win over the Key. This daughter went deep into the Atrox's home and spoke to it. Her plan seemed perfect and the Atrox allowed her the power she would need to set the plan in motion and allowed her to step into the cold fire. All she had to do was wait for her moment. Pandora, pleased with her daughter's work, gave her another power to assist her. With her powers, the girl would be unstoppable. The girl grew to 17 before her opportunity appeared by then, she was ready. She would have her prize, and the Daughters of the Moon would pay for their idiocy. 


	2. Sam

Vanessa watched a beautiful blonde girl's hair fly about her face as she walked across the courtyard. She walked with an odd certainty, it was almost hypnotic. Catty came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. "Jesus!" Vanessa shouted, spinning around to face Catty. Catty bounces on the balls of her baby blue Vans. "Are you coming to Planet Bang tonight?" Catty asked, "Michael will be there." "I don't know. Maybe we should stay home and study for our SAT's." Vanessa said, pushing a blonde braid back behind her ear. Catty frowned, "Come on Vanessa, it's the last day of school and our SAT's aren't 'till November! I wanna show off our new dance moves!" she whined. The blonde girl was walking past them now. She was wearing an extremely cute halter and leather mini-skirt. "Do you know her?" Vanessa pointed. Catty turned. "Yeah, that's the new girl, Sam. I hear she's perfect. Honor Roll, Choir, Art Show, she's even got the lead in the next school play. The only reason she's not a cheerleader is because all of the spots are full, but I hear that she's great at that, too, She said, "Let's go talk to her." Catty strode purposefully toward the blonde girl, who was now at her locker. "Hey, Sam!" Catty called. The girl turned and her green eyed gaze swept over Catty's paint stained jeans and sweatshirt, before a look of recognition crossed her face. "What's up?" she asked, shutting her locker. "Well, actually, I was hoping you might wanna come with me and my friends to this really cool club, Planet Bang and then spend the night at my friend Vanessa's." Catty said As if on cue, Vanessa appeared at her side. "Hi, I'm Vanessa. Good to meet you, Sam." Vanessa smiled warmly. Sam smiled back and extended her hand for Vanessa to shake. "Good to meet you, too." Vanessa took her hand. She felt an odd tingle upon contact with Sam and looked over at Catty's moon amulet. The charm lay still against Catty's tan skin. "So, are you going to come?" Catty pressed. "Yeah, I'd love to." Sam smiled. "You can ride with us." Vanessa said, meet you at my locker after school."  
  
Please review, it's my second post. Tell me what you think. I'll keep updating. 


	3. Lonely

Serena and Jimena walked over to Vanessa's car. "I can't wait to see Stanton at Planet Bang. It's been a long time" Serena said, excitedly. "Yeah, I don't get why you don't spend more time with him." Jimena smiled. Serena frowned, for a moment she'd forgotten that Jimena no longer remember anything about her past as a Daughter. "Look, I'll see you later." Jimena began to walk away. "Bye," Serena said, weakly. She missed Jimena, all of her friends were Daughters and Jimena had been no exception. Jimena used to be her best friend, back when she'd had premonitions, now they'd grown apart. Serena felt bad about distancing herself from her but, she felt as if Jimena was just a shell of her old self. Serena saw Tianna skateboarding with Derek and waved. "Hey, Serena" Tianna called. Derek smiled. "Are you guys coming to Planet Bang tonight?" Serena called. "Yeah., We'll see you there" Tianna waved as she raced Derek away from the school. "Bye" Serena called. She watched them until they were just tiny dots on the horizon and turned back toward Vanessa's light blue convertible. She sat on the shining hood and gazed up at the late afternoon sun.  
  
Please review. 


	4. Sam's Powerful New Look

Sam walked into a bathroom near Vanessa's locker after the last bell. She walked in and looked at her long blonde hair in the mirror. I should definitely change it, she thought, It's kinda innocent, maybe black. Sam watched as her long blonde her darkened to black. Hmmm.. maybe this is a little too dark. Hot pink streaks, she decided. Some black strands lightened to hot pink. This is good but shorter. She watched her hair shorten to shoulder length and layer itself. "Much better" she said aloud. Sam walked out to Vanessa's locker. "Wow, Sam, when did you do that? It looks amazing!!!!" Vanessa gaped at her. "Thanks, Let's go." Sam walked to the door and Vanessa followed. The two of them walked to Vanessa's car, smiling, talking and laughing the whole way. 


	5. Serena's dillemma

Stanton wasn't there. Serena didn't hear his thoughts. She couldn't believe he'd stood her up. Her friends had been trying to cheer her up all night and she could tell it was ruining their good time. She had to find him and then maybe her friends could have a good time. She walked out into the cold night air. She blew a cloud out her mouth and turned toward the Dungeon. She really needed to talk to him. This new girl, Sam, gave her a bad feeling. Her thoughts were scrambled and what Serena could get didn't make sense. Sam had dissappeared a few minutes before Serena herself had to do who knows what and Serena didn't trust her. Serena stopped in front of the Dungeon and stood there for the longest time. She knew it could be dangerous. She also knew she'd probably be alright if she hid her moon charm. She gently undid the clasp of the necklace and removed it. She tucked it safely into the pocket of her leather catsuit. She tugged the heavy black door open and stepped inside. She immediately found Stanton 's thoughts. 


	6. Irresitible

Sam's beautiful, Sam's willing, Stanton could hear it in her thoughts. He tried to suppress these thoughts, but with Sam's beautifully tan and curvy body pressed so closely against his, he was powerless to resist her. He spun her around to face him, her seductive deep green-blue eyes met his and he brought his mouth down on hers. He shivered with pleasure and longing. If he could just get her to his room- no he had a girlfriend. He pulled away, but she was irresistible, grabbed her and pulled her into an even deeper kiss. He kissed her fiercely until she gently pulled away. "Sam" he breathed. (A/N: Sorry to all u Serena/Stanton lovers and sorry its soo short) 


	7. More Surprises from Sam

A/N: Really sorry about the supershort chapters and I'll try to make them longer and if you don't think I'm being very clear in this chapter you can email me and ill explain it to you. Thanx to all my reveiwers!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam pressed closer to Stanton, her heart racing and her head spinning. She could feel Serena's approach. She smiled to herself and thought, Wow, I wonder what it would be like to have the same telepathic communication with Stanton as Serena does. Looks like I'm gonna find out. Her green-blue eyes changed colors rapidly as power built inside her. In a few moments her eyes were back to green-blue and thoughts were pouring through her head. She was pleased to know that most of the thoughts in here were about her. Sam laughed and tugged Stanton off the dance floor. Once in a quieter corner, she leaned closer to him. "Stanton," she whispered into his ear, "I have to go find my friends, back at Planet Bang." He lifted his mouth from her soft, slender neck and said, "I'll go with you, then we can go back to my apartment" He kissed her neck one more time before looking deep into her eyes. "Stanton, don't you think we should get to know each other some more first?" Her eyes clouded and her lips tightened into a cute frown. "Yeah, I'm Stanton. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and I've never wanted anything more than I want you and I never will" he breathed, bring his lips down on hers. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Let's go." She said, her eyes still clouded. Stanton could feel her uncertainty, he crept into her mind and pulled desire to the front of her mind. Her eyes sharpened and she gazed up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, softly at first but then more passionately. She released him, smiled seductively and walked toward the door, swaying her hips in time to the music. He caught up to her and opened the door for her. She shivered when she stepped out side so he put his jacket firmly around her shoulders. She smiled up at him. Stanton wrapped his arms around her body and spoke into her mind. Wanna have some fun? Sam smiled. You bet. Stanton pulled away, surprised. Sam turned, staring at him as if he had just sprouted an extra head. He eyed her closely and then he saw it. How had he not noticed it before? A small silver moon charm hung from a leather choker around her neck. It glistened bright blue. Why do you ignore it? He gestured at the shining amulet. Why not? Sam shrugged off the question. What else can you do? His curiosity got the better of him. If I told you, it wouldn't be any fun for me to show you. Sam smiled flirtasously. Show me? Her eyes changed colors rapidly and he felt something deep within his mind. Her eyes settled back on their original color and she grabbed his hand. After a moment, they dissolved into shadow and flew up. Wow, I think I'll keep this power! Sam landed them back on the ground. You can steal powers? Stanton looked at her in awe. Sam shook her head. That's not all. What's yours is mine. I can steal your hair, clothes, shoes. I want it its mine. She smiled and returned his power. "Wow" Stanton said aloud. Sam laughed and took his hands in hers. He dissolved them into shadow and off they flew into the night. 


	8. Not just a Legend

A/N: I don't own any of the DOTM characters. Sam on the other hand is mine.  
  
Serena collapsed onto the bar as power flooded out of her. Stanton's thoughts rushed from her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran for the door. She shakily yanked open the door, the tears clinging to her eyelashes slipping silently down her cheeks. She flung herself through the door and into the night, running as fast as she could. She ran to Maggie's apartment and leaned on the buzzer. "Come in, Serena" Maggie's comforting voice came over the intercom. Serena flew up the stairs and through Maggie's open door. Maggie took in her running mascara, filthy catsuit, and broken stilletto heeled boots. Maggie wrapped a blanket around Serena's shoulders and lead her to a chair. She walked to the kitchen counter and grasped two teacups. She sat down and Serena took one of the warm cups and grasped it in both hands. Maggie peered at her across the wooden table. "What happened?" she asked gently. Serena sobbed a little before she began. "There's this new girl at school. And she's perfect: Beautiful, smart, talented, and there's just something about her." Serena paused. "She came with us to Planet Bang tonight and she left a few minutes before I did. And Stanton stood me up. So I went looking for him. I went to the Dungeon. And I found him, thinking about her, kissing her. And he's supposed to be my boyfriend! Then all of a sudden, I heard Sam's thoughts and saw a bunch of colors. Then, I felt something in the back of my mind and all of Stanton's and Sam's thoughts just vanished and I couldn't read anyone. Maggie," Serena's voice cracked. "My power's gone." Serena burst into tears. Maggie's aged face was wrinkled with concern. "I thought she was just a legend." Serena stopped crying long enough to look up at her suspicously. "What?" Maggie turned back to her. "I thought that this girl, Sam was just a legend. She's Pandora's youngest, most beautiful daughter. She's also the most dangerous. Born with the power of seduction, and a vengefullness. She was sent to the Atrox with a plan. The Atrox loved the plan and granted her another power, to help her. And it gave her immortality and youth. Her proud mother gave her another helpful power. But no one knows what she can do." Serena's eyes widened. 


	9. A New Daughter?

Vanessa was beginning to worry about Sam. Catty had gone looking for her a long time ago. Where was she? I should have gone with her. Vanessa gazed over at the door. Catty walked up behind her. "Vanessa" she hissed. Vanessa jumped and spun around. She searched Catty's face for any clue of Sam's whereabouts, then raised her eyebrows. "Sam went to the Dungeon." Catty choked breathlessly. "Why would she go there?" Tianna asked, walking up. Catty tried to steady her breath. "We have to find out. C'mon, I'll take us back." Catty grabbed their hands and pulled them to the door. The cold night air stung Vanessa's cheeks. Their hair flew around their faces as the stood holding hands on the sidewalk. Their amulets glowed and their pupils dilated as power built inside them. The tunnel swirled open as Vanessa yanked her hand away, "Someone's coming" she cried. Catty and Tianna released hands and looked around. An odd shadowy figure was coming toward them. The girls held their breath as it came closer. It was right in front of them when it materialized into Stanton and Sam. Sam giggled. "Omigod, Stanton, that was amazing! I wish I could do that! I mean without taking it from you."Stanton looked pleased with the compliment. Sam's eyes widened as she turned her gaze toward the others. Her tan cheeks reddened and she stammered, "Oh, hi, um, guys. I was, um, just coming to tell you that I'm not coming back to Vanessa's. Sorry." The others gaped at Sam. Catty stepped forward. "What about Serena, Stanton? The girl you love!" she spat. "Serena was scared, inhibited, and even angry. But what we felt was never love, or even lust. She and I wanted something from each other. We just happened to get something extra." Stanton said, leaning down to kiss Sam. Sam tugged herself forcefully away and threw his jacket at him. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?" she screeched. She backed further away from Stanton. He wanted to follow her, to maintain physical contact, but he restrained himself. "Stanton is a follower of an ancient evil called the Atrox" Vanessa began. "She's a Daughter, I'm sure she understands." Stanton interrupted. "What?!?!?!?!?!?" Sam and the other Daughters shouted. "She has an amulet." He stated simply. Everyone looked at Sam. Her amulet glowed. "What does this silly necklace have to do with anything?' Sam asked, holding the warm amulet tightly. "That silly necklace makes you a Daughter of the Moon." Tianna said, awestruck. "We need to go see Maggie" Vanessa added. Sam nodded and moved closer to the girls. "No, she's coming with me!" Stanton grabbed Sam's arm and dissolved them both into shadow before the Daughters could react. After a few moments of silence, Catty said, "We should still go see Maggie." The others nodded. "Let's go." Tianna said preparing to run. "I can get us there faster," Vanessa said, grasping her still warm amulet. 


	10. Oscarworthy

They fell for it; Sam was almost astonished at how easy everyone was making this. She quickly scrambled the thought before Stanton could read it. Sam was making a big show of screaming and fighting Stanton; he'd actually dropped her once. She was still having an awesome time, giving a completely Oscar-worthy performance. They were very close to wherever Stanton was taking her. She was starting to get really tired of this hair, though. She figured a honey-ish brown, about mid-back length would be great for the role she was playing. Her hair grew and lightened; though she couldn't see it. She and Stanton materialized in front of a large building. She struggled in Stanton's grip and broke free. She took off running but he quickly took hold of her mind. She let power build inside her and she attacked, a small but fierce mental blow that made Stanton release her. She ran again, for about half a block before Stanton caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist and laughed in her face. She glared at him. It was all she could do to keep herself from showing him what she could really do. "What the hell are you laughing at?" she hissed, struggling against his grip. "Did you actually think running would work?" He laughed. "Let me go." She said, as calmly as she could. "Make me" he laughed. She could feel him in her mind. 'Get out' This only made him cackle louder. She lifted her left leg and kicked him swiftly in the groin. He cried out in pain, but didn't release her. He shook his head and dragged her back to the front of the building. She screamed and struggled, digging her nails into his arms. He turned on her. "Would you cut that out?" he asked angrily. "No." She dug her nails into his arm even harder, staring at him. Her dark green eyes so full of loathing, it actually made him drop hold of her arm. Then realizing who he was he grabbed her again, and dove into her mind. He pulled confusion from her jumble of feelings and pulled it to the front of her mind. She stopped digging her nails in his arms and the loathing vanished from her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked, then remembering what had happened her confusion was replaced by fear. Total child-like terror filled her and she screamed. He breathed in her terror. She shut her eyes for a moment and then ran. Sharp pain filled the wrist he was holding onto but she didn't stop. "Sam, please listen to me. I'm not using you," Stanton soothed, "Come up with me. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Sam quit struggling, she slumped her tan shoulders in defeat. Sam followed quietly behind him into the elevator. She stood as far from him as possible, but she could still feel the heat radiating from his body. The elevator doors slid open soundlessly and they stepped out onto the top floor of the building. He walked to the only door on the floor and inserted a key into the lock. He held the door open for her and she walked inside. Wow, the penthouse, she thought, impressed. She scrambled all thoughts of the well- decorated penthouse and sat down on a cream colored couch. He shut the door behind him and sat down next to her on the couch. Sam began to shiver and her voice cracked slightly as she asked, "What do you want from me?" She rose her doe-like brown eyes to his. I think I liked the green better, Stanton mused. 'I won't hurt you' he whispered through her mind He kissed her hard on the mouth, catching her by surprise. He pulled desire to the front of her mind and her somewhat resistant kiss grew passionate. He pulled back, laughing. "You like that, do you?" He smirked. "Wait till you see what's gonna happen next." He stood and Sam stood too, her green eyes focused on him. He started to lead her to the large bed in the center of the room, but, as if he couldn't contain his passion, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Sam wrapped her arms around his back and ran her hands along his back, lifting his shirt up. He kissed her neck, slowly, passionately, sweetly moving his way down. 


	11. Serena Remembers

Serena saw Vanessa, Catty, and Tianna materialize in front of Maggie's buildinng. This was the last thing she needed. She climbed out the living room window and ran down the fire escape. The cold wind smacked her face. Where could she go? She could go home, and have Collin and Jimena interrogate her about what was wrong, or she could go get something to eat and come back, when the others were gone. She walked for a while in search of something to eat. Nothing sounded good. She found herself in front of Stanton's apartment building. He deserved a peice of her mind. Serena opened the door and walked inside the lobby. She walked quietly up the steps. She paused at his door, remebering the last few times she'd been here. The first time, some skeez slipped something into her drink at a rave. Stanton had saved her life. He brought her back here and when she woke up that morning, she lifted her head from the pillows. And told him she loved him. He swept her into a promising kiss that turned into so much more. That had been her first time, it had been amazing. She reveled in the memory. She really had loved him. She still did. But she didn't want to admit that, not even to herself. She wondered what would happen when she walked in there. Would she burst in, start yelling and then let her tears fall? Or would she knock first and tell him they needed to talk? Would he sweep her into his arms and apologize furiously? Or would he get angry, let his anger abet, and be overcome with passion and rip her clothes off? Either way, she couldn't lose. She woke from her revalrie and turned the doorknob.


	12. Mixing Business and Pleasure

Four hours had passed since they'd gotten there and Sam was curled up beside him. Her long honey-colored hair fanned out on his shoulder. Her light even breathing tickled his neck. Her eyes fluttered open, bright lime green now. She smiled. "Hi" she said, leaning into him closer. He had his arm rested ao her hip, his hand absently playing with her navel ring. She turned over and ran her smooth hands over his defined abs, and smiled suggestively. Stanton knew he needed to leave, he wanted her still. But if he did it again he would have to marry her, so he could have it all the time, and no one else could. He got up and turned ont the shower, leaving Sam alone in bed in her lace bra and underwear. It was peach colored, he liked it. He stepped inside the steaming shower. Sam sat up and frowned. She peeked inside his head. She smiled, he was thinking about it too. She was good. She would have the key right where she wanted. he barely even remembers her. She stepped gently out from under the cream colored comforter. She crept to his mini-fridge, and pulled out a bottle of cold water. She walked stealthily to the bathroom door and slid soundlessly inside. She crept to the shower and raised the bottle. In one quick motion, Sam yanked open the shower door, and threw the icy water at Stanton. He yelled and Sam collapsed on the floor laughing. "Oh, no, this is war!"He turned the water to cold and tugged her inside the shower with him. She giggled and screamed. Her peach langerie set was soaking wet, her honey hair was sticking to her cheeks, and her hands were pressed against his bare chest. He pulled her to him. "I love you" She batted her long eyelashes, going in for the kill. "I love you too." Sam stepped out of the freezing shower and wrapped her body in a towel. He stepped out of the shower and backed her out of the bathroom, kissing her passionately. Her pressed her against the wall and unravelled her towel. He struggled to unclasp her soaking wet bra.


	13. Sam's On Top

Serena stopped reminescing and opened the door. She took in the cream colored sheets, they'd been black the last time she'd been here. She heard some strange noises and then she saw them tumble onto the bed. Sam and Stanton were screwing each other's brains out right in front of her. Tears darted down her cheeks, but she couldn't force herself to move. Stanton's gorgeous blonde hair was in his eyes and he was wet. Serena watched helplessly as Stanton and Sam flipped over and he was on top of her. Kissing her, with the same lips that had said he loved Serena. Sam was soaked and her hair looked different. Her eyes were shining brilliantly and were deep jade green. He pulled her closer. "I love you!" he moaned. That was all Serena could take, she spun around. As she turned to go Sam gave her power back. I might as well have fun while I accomplish my task. She cried out. Serena fled for Maggie's.


End file.
